Vampire Academy: Together For Eternity ( EN PAUSE )
by Ride My Stars
Summary: fanfiction vampire academy UA
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef0444c629da979b1b192cb325f1a58"Je suis Rose Hathaway, j'ai 17ans et je suis élève dans une académie réservée à des personnes spéciales. Et c'est ma meilleure amie Vasilisa Dragomir qui y fait ses études. Nous avons été élevé ensemble, elle et moi. Ses parents m'ont recueillis car ma mère d'une certaine façon, m'a abandonné. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795a6d24739b7d9f55e177e8ae8405b2"Malheureusement, ses parents et son frère sont morts dans un accident où, par miracle, nous avons survécu. Depuis ce jour, je me sens responsable de sa protection. D'autant plus sa famille était connue, ça peut causer quelques ennuis d'être là dernière représentante de la famille Dragomir. Elle a des origine russe mais tout comme moi elle est née dans le Montana. Suite à l'accident, Lissa a voulu quitter l'Académie où trôner les regards de pitié des personnes qui ont su le malheureux destin de sa famille. Elle m'a demandé de partir, la directrice à refuser, nous avons donc fuguer. Nous avons réussi à échapper à la sécurité. Nous avons ainsi disparu pendant deux ans, en échappant en ceux qui en voulaient à la famille Dragomir-ou du moins ce qu'il en reste-et aux nombreux gardes du corps de Lissa engagés par l'Académie. Moi je me suis entraînée aux arts martiaux pour mieux nous défendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1a533d44ec03e1cd4887e588dd7f75"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Voila, alors bon ? pas bon ? donnez vos avis./span/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


	2. Chapter 1 : Capturée

Il était 02 : 00 du matin j'étais dans le mini salon de notre appartement avec mon pc sur mes genoux bien installer dans le canapé. Lissa étais endormie, quant à moi je regardais une série d'horreur. J'étais tellement concentré que :

-BOUHHHHAAAAA !

-Nom de dieu Lissa ne refais plus ça !

-Oh ça va tu es Rosemarie Hathaway je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien.

-Tu m'a effrayée !

-Désolée.

-C'est pas grave pourquoi tu es réveillée ?

-J'avais soif.

Je me dirige avec elle vers la cuisine et va me rincé le visage pour chasser le sommeil qui loge ces brumes dans mon esprit. Je relève mon visage pour voir par la fenêtre des hommes habillés en noir près de la voiture qu'on a loué. Alarmée par ces personnes je dis a Lissa

-Grouille toi on nous a trouvé.

-Qui ça ?

-Voldemort

\- Les gardes de l'académie ?

\- Bah oui qui d'autre.

On s'habille en vitesse on prend des habits et les cartes de crédit de Lissa.

-Tu sais qu'ils nous les ont bloquées pourquoi tu les prends ?

-Comme ça

On sort de l'appart on était au rez de chaussée, ce qui nous donne un accès plus facile par derrière en faisant le tour de l'immeuble on a une sortie sur la voiture mais elle était cernée par les gardes.

-On doit prendre la moto, me dit lissa.

-Non j'ai une autre idée.

La dite moto ce trouvait près de nous. J'enlève le bouchont d'essence met un bout de chiffon que j'ai trouvé dans la poubelle trempé de reste d'une bouteille d'alcool qui étais sur le sol.

-On va faire une diversion, dis-je

J'envoie la moto vers eux ils l'évitent ça nous donne assez de temps pour rejoindre la voiture

-Hey là arrêter vous je suis Dimitri Belikov un de vos enseignant.

-Je ne crois pas camarade, dis-je en me tournant vers la personne qui vient de parler.

C'était un homme grand et robuste il avait les cheveux long brun un regard noisette et un visage fin il s'approcha rapidement de nous.

-Je vous le dit dès maintenant ni elle ni moi ne serront coopératives pour aller à l'académie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis une vois derrière moi.

Puis je sens une grosse douleur au crâne et je tombe mais deux bras musclés m'attrape.

-ROSE ! Cria Lissa.

-Stan tu es y allé fort quand même.

-Tu voulais qu'on revienne à Kirova sans rien le nouveau ? Dis encore la nouvelle vois.

Puis le trou noir.

Je me réveille dans une voiture. Je porte ma main à mon crane.

-Aie.

-ça va rose ? Me demanda Lissa.

J'observe mon environnement a ma gauche il y avait l'homme de tout à l'heure '' Dimitri Belikov '' qui étais au volant.

A l'arrière il y avait Lissa au milieu et deux homme a ses coté.

-On va à l'académie ?

Aucune réponse.

-Je crois que oui, me dit lissa.

On se regarde et on éclate littéralement de rire.

Les hommes ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe.

Nous arrivons à l'académie au loin un grand bâtiment apparu. Ensuite 3 autres bâtiments le plus grand pour les lycéens et leur dortoir et les autres de taille moyen sont pour les collégiens, les primaires et le personnel.

-si nous nous sommes enfuies une fois on peut le refaire vous savez ?

Aucune réponse.

Après que nous sommes sortie on nous conduit au bâtiment des lycéens pour nous faire entrer dans un ascenseur qui nous mena au bureau de la directrice …

-Madame Kirova, dit Belikov par respect en entrant dans un bureau luxueux où il y avait une femme longue et fine assise sur une chaise un stylo à la main.

-Vasilisa Dragomir et Rosemarie Hathaway vous ne manquez pas de toupet pour fuir d'une académie de personnes spéciales et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui y est inscrit.

Cette phrase n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sortir.

-Mais tout le monde n'est pas spécial.

-Mais vous non plus.

-Mais Lissa si et c'est pour elle que je suis ici.

Plus rien ha je lui ai fermé le claper a la grosse autruche.


	3. Chapter 2 : éloignement

On se retrouve en bas ;)

 _ **BONNE LECTURE**_

Apres être sorti du bureau de la directrice, on nous emmena dans nos dortoirs. Nos chambre étaient dans différents étages, elle au dernier étage et moi au rez-de-chaussée, alors quand nous fûmes séparées, je lui fis signe de se parler plus tard. Belikov parti avec moi pour me montrer ma chambre.-ça c'est ta chambre t'as ta propre salle de bain.

-oh cool dis-je avec si peu d'enthousiasme.

Il me tend des feuilles.

-c'est ton emplois du temps t'as seulement quelques cours en commun avec ton amie.

-quoi ? Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas être ensemble dans tous les cours ?

-la directrice Kirova trouve que tu as une mauvaise influence sur lissa tu l'as embarqué dans une fugue alors qu'elle est la dernière de la famille Dragomir et je crois que tu sais que c'est une famille très réputé dans la politique enfin son père l'étais ce qui peux la mettre en danger

-wow camarade ce n'est pas moi qui l'est embarqué dans une fugue c'est elle qui me la demander parce que tous ceux qui étais ici la regardais avec pitié certaine personne voulait être avec elle par pitié.

-bon je vais y aller

-allez s y bon débarra Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Je me jette sur mon lit. Je dois trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici. Je pris mon téléphone et appelle lissa.

\- hey me dit-elle.

-t'inquiète pas je vais trouver le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici

-écoute rose on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça on va y arriver coûte que coûte

-mais ... lissa tu sais comment ils vont te traiter !

-oui mais on a plus le choix !

-on a toujours le choix tout depant de nous

-plus maintenant. Et elle raccroche.

\- non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je me mets sous les couvertures et m'endors puisque il est presque 4h du matin. un bruit strident me réveille. C'était un bruit de cloche. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

-aller debout la marmotte. Cria une voix familière.

-Lissa laisse moi dormir.

-non on est dimanche matin et faux aller a la messe.

-mais je ne suis pas pratiquante.

-mais moi oui. Et il faux qu'on fasse une belle impression. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Lissa portant une chemise et une jupe. Ses beau cheveux blond étais détaché. Je ne peux que céder a mon amie et me lever pour aller prendre une douche m'habiller et sortir on se dirige vers la chapelle. Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes et les gens étaient entrain d'entrer. On s'assoit sur un des bancs. J'avais remarqué belikov au dernier banc avec les autres profs. oui d'ailleurs il est prof de quoi ? Un garçon vient s'assoir près de Lissa car il n'y avait plus de place.

-lissa dis-je en chuchotent -oui ? Me répondit-t-elle de la même façon.

-c'est Christian Ozera c'est le fils des Ozera qui sont devenu des criminels et sont devenu des striges. Alors les strigoi sont des membres d'un grand gang russe qui vivent ici au Montana.

-oui et ?

-ses parents sont morts abattu non ?

-oui où tu veux en venir ?

-il pourrait nous faire évader tu ne crois pas ? Il a l'air lou...

-Rose! s'indigna Lissa arrête je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-d'accord j'ai compris

-c'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle.

-OK -chut ça commence nous dit une personne derrière nous. Christian étais brun avec des yeux ténébreux. Il portait son uniforme. Il avait des mèches rebelles qui s'aventurer devant ses yeux. (Éclipse de la cérémonie)

On sort tranquillement dehors. Alors qu'on redécouvre le jardin principal une fille de petite taille blonde et les cheveux coupe Carré vient devant nous et nous barre le chemin. Elle était au bras de l'ancien petit ami de Lisa.-euh...Salut Lisa. Dis ce dernier.-Aaron ravie de te revoir. Dis ma meilleure amie sans aucune émotion dans la voix. -rose dit il en inclinât la tête signe de salut-je ne croyais pas que t'aurais si vite changé Aaron ... tes gouts aussi a ce qui parait dis je en mettant mon regard remplis de sous entendu sur la poupée qui était accrocher a son bras comme une Aaron ne se décida pas à parler la poupée pris la parole d'un air hautain et moquer-...Aaron est mon petit ami maintenant que ca vous plaise ou nonOlala retenez moi de la frapper.

Alors voila voici le deuxième chapitre-vous aurez remarquer que je suis lente comme un escargot pour publier mes chapitre- mais je vous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

je met en pause cette histoire pour une durée indéterminé.

j'espère au moins que celui-la vous a plus.

coeur

RqpL.


End file.
